call_of_mini_infinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Call Of Mini Infinity Wiki:- How to fix- COM Infinity-IOS 8 Incompatibility
Please note that COM Infinity has been updated for IOS 8. Also, Apple has stopped singing IOS versions below IOS 8 for all devices that support the new IOS version. As such it is impossible outside the jailbreaking community, to restore your IOS to 1.7.2 or newer. ''' With the launch of IOS 8 some players of COM Infinity have probably updated their devices. Well that creates a problem, because COM Infinity has not been updated to run on IOS 8. So if you have updated your device to IOS 8 and cannot launch the game you have two options. Wait for COM Infinity to be updated for IOS 8. Or you can revert your device to an earlier version of IOS. 1.7.2 is my professional recommendation. '''Requirements In order to do this you will need a few things: 1. Fast enough home internet connection to download a 1GB+ file 2. Itunes installed 3. Apple USB cable compatable with your device and a PC. 4. Your device. (Ipad, Iphone, Ipod) 5. Hard drive space for the 1GB+ file Warnings: ''' By reverting your device to an earlier IOS version there is a chance that you will also be wiping your personal data. Therefore, backup your device to ICloud or to your computer via Itunes first! Also be warned that if you backup your iphone while it is running IOS 8, you cannot restore it using that backup when your phone is running a previous IOS version. For instance, if you backup your device now while its running IOS 8, and try to restore it using that backup while it is running IOS 1.7.2 you will be unable to restore it. '''Procedure: Now the first step is to connect your device to your computer via usb cable. If you have Itunes installed, it should pop up when your connect the cable, minimize this window for now. How about we start downloading IOS (Iphone operating system) now shall we? Go to https://theiphonewiki.com/wiki/Firmware search around for your device. MAKE SURE YOU DOWNLOAD THE SOFTWARE FOR THE CORRECT DEVICE! For instance if you download IOS 1.7.2 for the Iphone 4 instead of the 4s, your about to waste alot of your time. Anyway , find the IOS version you desire and download it via the link. This should take 15-30 minutes depending on your connection speed. OK fun time, now you get to put your device into what is called recovery mode. To do this: 1. Power down your device completely. 2. Press and hold both the power and home buttons simultaneously for about 15 seconds. The "Apple" insignia should flash two times before it finally displays a screen. This image should say "Itunes" with a usb cable running into it. If you did this correctly you will receive a notification from Itunes, on your Pc, that it has "Detected a device in recovery mode". If you cannot succeed in putting your device in recovery mode, research the correct procedures for your device. If you decided to stop and want to take it out of recovery mode, simply unplug your device from the PC and it should turn off in about fifteen seconds. If it does not however, simply hold down the power button. Installing the new software: 1. Installing the software is easier then you think. In Itunes hold down the shift key and select "Restore device". Now, browse around for the .ipsw file you downloaded and upload it. 2. Sit back and watch Apple software work its magic. In about ten to twenty minutes the installation will be complete, and your device will be running the new version of IOS. Disclaimer: I nor the wiki is responsible for any damage done to your device. Be it personal data, malware, or software issues caused by your own misjudgement or failure to follow directions nor our inability to provide necessary information . Those inept in the ability to confront and solve problems that present themself may send myself a private message or comment. No guarentee is given to the accuracy of the information provided above. Written and updated by Riveranda. Please ask permission before edditing any information; this page, if modified for the worse, could potentially lead to the damaging of devices. Riveranda